


Sparks Fly

by CubbieGirl1723



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Lilly Kane Lives, Prompt Fic, gratuitous breakfast scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Veronica dismisses Lilly’s latest Flavor of the Month as a thoughtless frat boy, but he keeps showing up in her apartment, even after he stops seeing her roommate. Maybe she should investigate...
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaRose/gifts).



> Many thanks to ahana for the prompt she left in the wishing well that inspired this fic! 
> 
> Skylarose, I hope you have a fantastic Galentine's Day! Thanks for being an excellent part of this fandom. As I was scouring your AO3 page, I discovered you like hurt/comfort (MY JAM) and songs to go along with fics. I couldn't resist adding some h/c for you! And the song for this fic is "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. That was the inspiration for the title, as well.

“Lilly.” Letting exasperation sink into the two syllables, Veronica stares at her roommate across the kitchen. “What was that?”

“What?” Lilly plays coy, smirking as she tightens the sash of her silk robe and flounces into a chair at the tiny table. 

“Okay.  _ Who _ was that?” 

“Oh, him?” Lilly raises an eyebrow, like she didn’t know what Veronica meant the first time. There’s not enough coffee for this. 

“Yes.”  _ Obviously _ . “The dude who just Frenched you in our kitchen and told me to join in next time before leaving.”

“That’s Logan.” She gives Veronica a wicked grin. “He’s very talented in bed. And he gets me.”

Despite the lack of coffee, Veronica snorts. Clad in flip flops, board shorts, and a black Sex Wax tee, Logan may have been hot but she doubts there’s any kind of depth there. 

Lilly giggles and gets up to find a cup. 

“He’s in my Western Civ class. We bonded over—something.” She waves her hand as if the thing they had in common is immaterial. “Being hot, I think. One thing led to another and I ended up inviting him to stay the night.”

“Well.” Veronica clinks her mug against Lilly’s. “It looks like you accomplished your mission. New boy toy of the month? Check.”

“And don’t forget great sex. That was accomplished, too.” Lilly bobs her eyebrows and grins like the Cheshire Cat. 

“Um, yeah. I know. The walls are thin, remember?”

“Sorry.” Lilly shrugs, unrepentant. “I’m a screamer.”

Veronica reaches out and grabs Lilly’s hand, squeezing, shifting the topic. “Hey. You can hook up with whoever you want. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Ronnie, this is college. I’m not settling down for, like, ten years. And I’m not like you—not looking for true love.” 

“I just—I’m not made for random hookups.” Veronica stares into her cup. 

“It’s one of the things I love about you.” 

Lilly’s voice is warm with affection, and Veronica smiles before shaking her finger at her. 

“I love you, too. But next time, tell your paramours that I’m not down for a threesome.”

Throwing her head back, Lilly’s tinkling laugh fills the kitchen. “Veronica is off-limits. Got it. Should I put up a sign?”

“Nah, I think my prickly demeanor will say it all.”

“Nothing that a few orgasms couldn’t cure,” Lilly teases. 

“Gotta find the right guy first. It’s not like he’s just going to magically appear in the kitchen one morning.”

“You never know, Veronica Mars. You never know.”

* * *

“So, what, is this gonna be a thing now?” Veronica says to Logan’s bare back the next morning. Admittedly, it’s a gorgeous back, perhaps the sexiest that’s ever graced their kitchen. Her stomach does a little flip at the sight of all those muscles. 

He spins and smirks at her. God, he’s hot. But he’s probably as dumb as a box of rocks, too. Lilly doesn’t pick them for their scintillating conversation skills. 

“Yeah, the thing’s called breakfast.” Holding out a cereal bowl, he displays Fruit Loops and milk. “It’s a new trend. You should try it.”

She's not amused. “You’re blocking the coffee. Move.”

With a weird little bow, he slides out of her way and sits at the table, entirely too comfortable in her apartment for her liking. 

As Logan runs a hand through his tousled hair, Veronica tries not to think about what he did with Lilly all night to get such a bed head. 

“Don’t think you can come in here and eat all the cereal,” she gripes. “You owe me for that.”

Logan raises a brow. “Okay, Roomie, I’ll be sure to pitch in.”

“I’m not your roommate, ‘cause you definitely don’t live here. Don’t get attached.”

“To the breakfast or the girl?” Waving his spoon around, he points in the direction of Lilly’s bedroom. 

_ Huh. _ More perceptive than she expected. 

“Both,” Veronica blurts. 

But Logan nods. “Thanks for the warning, but she told me upfront she doesn’t do relationships. I know what I’m getting.

“You clearly missed my point, because you’re not getting breakfast.”

“And yet.” He smiles, gesturing at his cereal, and Veronica growls. Before she can let him have it, Lilly saunters in, plants herself on Logan’s lap, and proceeds to check his tonsils. With her tongue. 

Pushing up from the table, Veronica mutters, “Yuck. I’ve lost my appetite.” 

No one notices.

* * *

For the next three days, her kitchen is blessedly empty. 

But the morning after that, Veronica stumbles in to find her favorite mug sitting by the coffee maker and a bowl of cereal poured—no milk—with a spoon waiting for her at the table. 

“What the fuck?”

“Wow, sailor. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Good morning to you, too.”

Logan wanders in, holding a coffee cup of his own, and motions at the place setting. Veronica can’t decide if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that he’s fully clothed today. 

She sighs, letting her frustration show. “You again.”

“I think what you meant was ‘Thank you for breakfast, Logan.’” Then, in a higher voice, he imitates Veronica, continuing to fill in her side of the conversation. “That was so thoughtful of you. You’re amazing, and I’m—”

“Shut up.” Shoving his shoulder, she tries—and fails—to hide a smile. Pouring her coffee, she grabs milk and creamer from the fridge and settles at the table with Logan. It feels less awkward than before. Almost like she’s getting used to him. 

“So, what’s your major?” he asks, after swallowing a bite of Cheerios. 

“Double major.” She takes a sip, savoring the warmth on her tongue. “Criminal justice and psychology. You?”

“Medieval literature.”

“What?” Spitting out her coffee, liquid dribbles down her chin, and she wipes it with a napkin. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why not?” Logan shrugs. “It’s interesting.”

“No, it’s just…” _ I didn’t think you could read _ sounds rude, even for Veronica. 

But thankfully, Logan doesn’t wait for her explanation. 

“Spare me the lecture on its real world applications.” He rolls his eyes, then finishes his last bite of cereal. “Hey, are you taking abnormal psych this semester?” 

“Yeah.” Veronica is instantly wary.  _ What crazy problem does he want to ask about? _ “Why?”

He tilts his bowl up to drink the milk before answering. 

“Oh, I’m in it, too.” Her mouth gapes open as he continues. “I think I’ve seen you in the eight o’clock section.”

Still a bit dumbfounded at these revelations, she takes a spoonful of Fruit Loops. “Actually, I should probably get moving. I like to get a seat down front.”

“Of course you do.” Putting his bowl, mug, and spoon in the dishwasher, he straightens and leans against the sink, surveying her. “Give me five minutes, and I’ll walk with you.”

_ No thanks _ , is what she means to say. Instead, “Okay,” leaves her mouth. “Five minutes.”

* * *

“Hold up.” She puts her hand on his forearm but doesn’t stop walking to class. “Aaron Echolls is your dad?”

Logan makes a face like he bit into something sour. “Why did I say that? I don’t usually tell people. I don’t even think Lilly knows. It’s not—”

“I actually used to love your mom on  _ Days _ . But the action movies aren’t my thing.”

It must be the right thing to say, because the pinched look disappears from his eyes. “Me, either. But—”

“Don’t worry, Echolls. Your secret’s safe with me.” Veronica clears her throat, then offers, “My mom is in rehab. Lilly’s the only one who knows that. So now we’re even.”

The Humanities building looms, cutting their awkward moment short. Grabbing the door, Veronica ushers Logan inside and wonders why she’s even talking to this guy, let alone telling him something personal. Eating breakfast with him regularly has clearly scrambled her brain. She should have left without him, but they were leaving from the same apartment––it made sense they’d walk together. 

“I usually sit in the back because I get here too late. Mind if I sit by you today?” he asks, and she can’t think of a good reason to say no. Which annoys her. 

“It’s a free country, Logan, no assigned seats. Sit where you want.”

His eyes widen at her prickly tone, but he still follows her to the front of the lecture hall, folding his lanky limbs into the desk next to her. Pulling a pencil from his pocket, he sticks it behind his ear and winks at her. 

“Where are your books? Notes?” She wasn’t going to talk to him, but her curiosity gets the better of her, and the words fly out of her mouth before she can stop them. 

Logan taps his temple. “I have a perfect memory.”

“Like I needed another reason to hate you,” she mutters. 

“You know, I’m an  _ excellent _ study buddy,” he offers. It’s perfectly innocent but somehow sounds dirty. 

“Mmm, but what would Lilly say?”

“She knows I can multitask.” He bobs his eyebrows and yeah, that’s definitely sexual. “And she made it clear, she wouldn’t care.”

Veronica opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, their professor starts class. 

Study buddy. Yeah, right. She’s definitely avoiding this guy in the future. She doesn’t know why she told him that thing about her mom. He might not be as dumb as he looks, but he’s not her type. Not to mention, he’s Lilly’s Flavor of the Month. 

Nope, it’s definitely best if they don’t get attached. 

* * *

But she finds herself having breakfast with Logan the next morning, and the one after that. 

She’s tired _ , _ she argues with herself. That’s why she lets it happen. It’s too hard to put up a fight in the morning. She will suffer through just about anything to have her cup of coffee. 

And they’re headed in the same direction most mornings. Talking over the Psych reading with him is helpful.  _ That’s all.  _

* * *

Veronica isn’t surprised when she steps into the kitchen a few days later to see brown hair and broad shoulders, wearing Lilly’s floral silk robe, no less. 

“Can you hand me the—”

She breaks off sharply when he turns around. It’s not Logan. 

“Who are you?” she blurts out, before she remembers she doesn’t converse with Lilly’s lovers. 

“Uh, Casey.” He sticks out his hand for her to shake, but she bypasses it for the coffee maker. He’s tall, really tall, and Lilly’s robe just doesn’t cover enough of him. Not how she wants to start her day. 

“Who are you?” He runs his hand down his thigh when she doesn’t take it. 

“The roommate,” she growls. Logan is a pest, but at least Veronica knows what to expect with him. 

Monogamy isn’t Lilly’s thing.  _ “Why would I have just Moose Tracks all the time when there are so many amazing kinds of ice cream?”  _ she’s explained before. So Veronica’s not concerned about the stranger. But she has gotten used to Logan, and it throws her more than it should. 

“Don’t get attached,” she mutters before stomping from the kitchen. She doesn’t know if she’s telling him or reminding herself. 

* * *

Three days later, it’s almost a relief when Veronica finds her favorite mug, filled with exactly the right amount of cream and still steaming. The first sip is perfection, and, after savoring it, she turns from the kitchen window. 

Inordinately pleased with himself, Logan reclines at the table. It’s so familiar––she smiles, then hides it behind her cup before he can see. 

“The other day, I had to retrieve my own cereal.” Shuddering in fake horror, she pulls out a chair and sits across from him. 

Logan scratches his bare chest. “How ever did you manage?”

“It was touch and go.”

“I bet.” But he stands, getting two bowls, spoons, milk, and Raisin Bran—she most definitely didn’t purchase that—from the cupboard.

“Uh, what’s this?” Veronica points at his breakfast selection. 

“It’s healthy.” Logan fills the bowls. “I thought maybe you shouldn’t live on sugar alone.”

“Hmm.” Examining it skeptically, she turns the purple box over. “I’m not sure I’m ready to eat cereal that doesn’t have a maze on the back.”

“It’s good for you. Try it.”

Adding the milk, Logan puts a large spoonful in his mouth, making exaggerated “Mmm” noises and rolling his eyes back in his head. Giggling, Veronica covers her lips, worried she’s going to spray her mouthful all over the kitchen. 

“Hey, this actually—”

“Well, aren’t you two cute.” Lilly’s dry voice cuts her off as she walks into the kitchen. “So domestic.”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Logan scoots his chair back, making room for her as she wiggles on his lap. 

“Mmm, I can think of better ways to start the day. Come back to bed and I’ll show you.”

Veronica’s cheeks warm at Lilly’s seductive tone, but Logan doesn’t seem affected. 

“Can’t, sorry. I’ve got class this morning.” 

“Logan Echolls, I’m beginning to suspect you’re a bit of a nerd.” Lilly pushes imaginary glasses up on her nose, making him laugh. 

“I never lied about that. You should tell Veronica, though. I’m still trying to convince her to study with me.”

“Give you another excuse to come over here and make out with my roommate? I think not.” Dropping her spoon in her empty bowl with a clatter, Veronica stands. “And I’m not waiting for you if you’re late, either.”

“You guys and your early classes.” Lilly stretches, pushing her sizable chest into Logan’s face. “No way.”

Instead of making eye contact with Lilly’s breasts, Logan trains his gaze on Veronica. “I won’t be late.”

* * *

Lounging on the couch with her friends Mac and Wallace, they scarf down pizza and snacks, catching each other up on the week’s highlights. 

They finally decide on  _ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _ for their movie night pick. Veronica makes popcorn, Mac opens the wine, and Wallace gets the TV set up. 

“Hey, pour mine in a solo cup or something,” he calls over the microwave. “It looks too girly in a wine glass.”

Rolling her eyes, Mac complies, giving him a plastic tumbler advertising a campus sandwich joint with a dancing mushroom. “You’re ridiculous, you know.”

Tossing in some pretzels and M&Ms, Veronica makes the popcorn into a trail mix of sorts and settles in the love seat, while Mac and Wallace grab bowls and take the couch. 

“Mmm, girly wine,” she teases. “Thanks, Mac.”

They raise their glasses in a toast to each other as the movie begins. Right as Aunt Marge floats away like a human balloon, someone knocks on their door. Before Veronica can pull herself off the sofa to answer, Lilly prances out of her room, clad in tight yoga pants and a tiny bralette, cleavage spilling out. 

“I got it!” Throwing open the door, she wraps herself around Logan. “Hello, Lover. You’re just what I wanted tonight.”

He smiles, kissing the top of her head, then his eyes light up as he notices the movie on the TV.

“ _ Harry Potter _ ? This is perfect, absolutely what I was in the mood for.”

“No, silly. That’s Veronica and her crew. When I invited you to Netflix and Chill...I meant something different.”

Giving him a baudy wink, Lilly saunters into her bedroom, and Veronica expects Logan to follow. Except he wedges in next to her on the couch. He’s so close, practically touching, and she swears she can feel the heat radiating from his thigh. 

“This is my favorite. It’s been too long since I’ve seen it.”

“You like  _ Harry Potter _ ?” Mac asks, eyes glinting at the prospect of another Potterhead in the group. 

“Of course. And this movie, all the symbolism with the clock and time, is so well done.”

“Yeah, man, I love that element. I’m Wallace, by the way.” Sticking his hand out, he introduces himself. Logan shakes it and Mac’s, too. 

_ What the hell is going on?  _ Is he just going to sit down in her living room and join them for movie night? It’s not like he was invited. Even if he is right about Harry Potter. 

When he digs his giant hands into her bowl, stealing a bite of her snack mix, Veronica’s done. 

“Hey!” she hisses. “Get your own.”

“Are you asking me to stay and watch?” 

_ Well played, Logan _ . She should have seen that coming. 

Sighing, she points at Lilly’s bedroom. “Won’t you be missed?”

“Maybe eventually.” Shrugging, he steals another piece of popcorn from her bowl and tosses it into his mouth, catching it perfectly. “Honestly, it was a long week. This sounds way better than a booty call right now.”

Widening her eyes comically, Veronica gasps and checks Logan’s forehead for a fever. “Are you sick? I thought frat boys like you never turn down a booty call.”

“I’m not actually in a frat. I have a lot of friends who are Pi Sigs, but I couldn’t stand actually living in that house.” He shudders. “Filthy and disgusting.”

Making himself entirely too at home in her living room, he grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and settles it over his lap. Her favorite blanket. Now it’s going to smell like him. 

“Who do you know in the Pi Sigs?” Wallace asks idly. “A couple of my teammates hang out there.”

“Do you play, man?”

While Logan and Wallace bond over the Hearst basketball team, Veronica pointedly turns up the volume on the movie to try to drown them out. They don’t get the hint. 

Mac stares her down. “You’ve seen it before, you know.”

“The point of movie night,” Veronica glares, “is to watch the movie.”

This is a blatant lie. They talk through the selection all the time. 

Before Mac can mention this, Lilly pops her head back into the living room. 

“Uh, Lover? What’s keeping you?”

Breaking off mid sentence, Logan’s face falls. He turns from his conversation with Wallace. 

“Let’s just hang out and watch this for a while, Lils.”

“It’s a kids movie.” Scorn laces her voice. 

“Please?” 

Lilly purses her mouth, clearly ready to flounce out. 

“Come on, Roomie. It’ll be fun.” 

Veronica’s not sure why she decides to help Logan in this battle against Lilly, but the desperation in his eyes tugs at her.

Lilly, however, must not be affected by it. She clears her throat. “Logan, can I speak to you privately for a second?”

Grimacing, he stands and follows her into the kitchen. Veronica schools her features, hoping it looks like she’s watching the movie instead of desperately trying to eavesdrop. 

After a whispered conversation—she only catches, “my needs” and “long week,”—Lilly grabs her jacket and keys and leaves. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Logan shove his hands in his pockets and stare off into space. 

Veronica rattles the snack bowl. “Uh-oh, I should fill up.”

Thankfully Mac and Wallace accept her lame excuse to go into the kitchen. 

“Hey, you okay?” she asks softly. 

Running a hand through his hair, Logan nods. “Yeah.”

“Wanna come finish the movie? Don’t you need to see how it ends?” 

His mouth turns up at the corners, although it’s not quite a smile. “I don’t know, I’m probably not good company tonight. I should go home and get drunk instead of ruining your night.”

“We have wine,” she offers, gesturing at the bottle on the counter. “Do you want to talk about your week?”

“Nah, it was dumb. Just a lot of tests and projects.” But his eyes slide to the left, and she thinks he’s lying. 

“Why’d you respond to Lilly’s text, then?”

It’s probably not a polite question to ask, but she has to know. 

“Okay.” Logan leans back against the kitchen counter and looks into her eyes. “I did have a big test and a group project due, but I’m pretty sure my dad is cheating on my mom, and it’s about to hit the tabloids. My anonymity here will disappear, and I guess I just wanted—I didn’t want to be alone.”

There’s a lot to unpack there; Veronica’s not sure where to start. She goes with, “Why will your secret identity be revealed?”

Logan waves his hand around. “There will inevitably be a family picture.”

“Oh. Maybe we can stop it or—”

“Thanks, Veronica, but—”

“No, you don’t understand.” Grabbing his hand to get his attention, Veronica squeezes. “My dad’s a P.I. and—”

“It’s really okay.” Logan smiles a little and shakes his head. She lets his fingers slip out of her grasp, instantly missing the connection. “That’s honestly the nicest offer I’ve had in awhile. But I don’t know. Anyway, I should…”

He jerks his thumb in the direction of the door and shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

“Well, at least let me solve the problem of you being alone.” 

Locating another plastic cup in case Logan is in the same camp as Wallace, she pours him a tumbler of wine, hands him a bowl of snack mix, and drags him back into the living room. 

“This is not as healthy as Raisin Bran but definitely what you need.”

Mac and Wallace immediately include them in their debate about PlayStation versus XBox, and Logan’s stiff posture relaxes beside her on the love seat. 

“Thanks,” Logan whispers, as their attention turns back to the TV.

“Anytime,” Veronica whispers back.

* * *

Veronica’s already started on her criminology homework, papers spread around her on the couch, when Lilly lets herself in the next morning. 

Lilly has been her best friend since seventh grade and is literally the only reason Veronica survived high school. She doesn’t always understand her, but she loves her, no matter what. So she does her best to keep any sort of judgment off her face and out of her voice as she calls, “Hey, Roomie!”

There. Perky and pleasant. She didn’t say,  _ “How was your night?”  _ Or,  _ “Who were you with?” “Why didn’t you call me and let me know you were okay?”  _ She carefully didn’t take her eyes off her textbook, trying to straddle the line between polite and disinterested.

“Veronica.” Based on the way Lilly sighs as she sinks onto the couch and says her name, she failed. “Look, I know you don’t get it—”

“And I don’t have to. We are different people who need different things,” she puts in, reminding herself as much as Lilly. It’s not the first time they’ve had this conversation over the years. 

Lilly takes a deep breath, twisting her hands together in her lap. “I’m really upfront with guys about what I want. You know I learned that one the hard way. I thought Logan wanted the same thing last night, but obviously he didn’t. Leaving made the most sense for everyone.”

She’s right. Veronica’s sure she’s probably right. Why does she feel a weird need to stand up for Logan, anyway? If anything, she should be standing up for Lilly. 

She nods, and Lilly continues speaking. “I’m not girlfriend material. I sure as hell wouldn’t want Logan to be my boyfriend.”

“Why not? He’s thoughtful, smart, and funny.” The words are out of her mouth before Veronica has a chance to think about it.  _ Has she lost her mind?  _ What in the—

“Oh my gosh, Veronica.” Lilly’s laughter cuts off her mental spiral. “You’re so sarcastic. Cracks me up every time.”

Still chuckling, Lilly stands. “Alright, I’ve gotta shower. Wanna do lunch later?”

Lost in her thoughts, Veronica nods as Lilly leaves. What’s that all about? Why does she care whether or not Logan would make a good boyfriend? 

* * *

The following Monday, the kitchen is empty when Veronica gets up for class. Which is good. That’s what she wants. Coffee and peace.

So, why does the quiet feel so weird?

* * *

“Veronica.” Logan’s voice is muffled through the wood of her bedroom door. Everything is muffled. Her head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton balls, and she can’t breathe out of her nose. Her throat is raw and sore. “Veronica, are you okay?”

“Hang on,” she tries to say, but only a croak comes out. Sitting up in bed, her head throbs and she lays back down to alleviate the pressure. 

Did she sleep through her alarm? She doesn’t remember hearing Logan come in with Lilly last night, but yesterday is a blur. She only recalls feeling awful. 

“Veronica?” He opens the door a crack. “Please don’t be naked. Or mad. Are you in here?”

“Logan,” she manages to whisper. “What are you doing?”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rushing to her, he kneels so they are at eye level. “You don’t look so hot.”

“Too hot.” Her voice creaks, as she throws off her comforter. 

“Uh-oh.” Logan puts his hand on her forehead. “I think you have a fever.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Glaring, she tries to swat him away but her limbs don’t work properly. “You’re a genius.”

“Maybe you’re delirious, but you’re not wrong.” Logan smirks at her, as he smooths her hair off her face. She’d tell him to stop touching her if it didn’t feel so good. 

“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Veronica protests, but Logan just laughs. 

“Sure you don’t. At least let me bring you some cold medicine?”

Headache relief. Swallowing without pain. Being able to breathe. Versus admitting she isn’t invulnerable. Letting someone see her in a moment of weakness. Veronica weighs her options. 

“Fine, whatever, just leave me alone,” she rasps out, closing her eyes. She’s not even watching. She doesn’t care what Logan decides. 

* * *

“Here, Grumpy.” An indeterminate amount of time later, her mattress sinks under Logan’s weight as he sits. “Drink this.”

He holds out a bottle of red cough syrup, but it swims before Veronica’s eyes. Trying to grab it, she fumbles, and her arms don’t work right. Tears prick her eyes. If she starts crying in front of Logan Echolls, she’ll have to move away. 

But he must sense her frustration because he unscrews the child-proof cap without a quip and holds the bottle up to her chapped lips, helping her take a few sips. It tastes terrible. 

“Okay, let’s get you hydrated. That’s important when you have a fever. Water? Tea? Gatorade?” Veronica sticks her tongue out at the last option, and he chuckles. “No Gatorade. Got it. Be right back.”

Her head lolls back onto her pillow as he disappears, and she closes her eyes. What day is it? What time? She feels like she’s been sick forever and has lost track of everything. 

“I grabbed both.” Cracking an eye open, Logan holds a water bottle with a straw in one hand and her favorite mug—proclaiming  _ I’m a ray of sarcastic sunshine every day _ —in the other. “Tea first before it gets cold?”

She nods and shifts to a slightly more upright position. Logan puts the mug up to her mouth again, and she hates her life. Hates being sick, hates letting him see her be anything less than independent. 

But the steam from the tea allows her to breathe a tiny bit better. Swallowing, it soothes her throat. Everything tastes weird, but the warmth helps. 

“Thanks,” she eventually manages, after he sets it on the nightstand beside her. How did he know her favorite kind of tea? Oh well, that’s a mystery for later, when her brain doesn’t feel like it wants to leak out her ears. 

Bending down, Logan puts his hand on her head again, staring into her eyes, and she glances away to avoid the intimacy. 

“Where’s Lilly? I’m not sure you should be alone.”

“What time is it?” she whispers.

“Almost noon.”

“She’s in class, then. You can go. I mean,” Veronica clears her throat, but her voice is still raspy, “you don’t have to stay. I know you’re busy.”

He stands, shrugging. “I brought things to do. Or we can watch TV. How about I hang out until Lilly gets home? Do you have a favorite movie that you watch when you’re sick?”

“ _ Goonies _ ,” she mutters, trying to see if the other side of the pillow is cooler. 

“Wow, Mars, that’s a terrible choice. I’m judging you, just so you know.”

“And what would you pick instead?” Her voice is faint. It’s hard to keep up her end of the banter, but a fever is no excuse to let Logan win an argument. 

“ _ Hook _ , probably. Or  _ Newsies _ . That’s what I’d watch when I was a kid.”

“Fine options, but  _ Goonies _ is far superior. Tell the truth, they probably called you Mouth.”

“No comment. I suppose it could be worse,” he concedes, and wow, she must look really awful for him to give in so easily. 

“Could contain Aaron Echolls?” she guesses. 

“Got it in one.” 

Logan glances around her room and must notice she doesn’t have a TV. 

“Watch in the living room? Or on a laptop?”

“Living room.” Veronica tries to sit up, but her body doesn’t cooperate. Head pounding with the attempted movement, she flops back down onto the mattress with a groan. Before she can protest, Logan picks her up like a child—apparently all those glorious muscles aren’t just for show—and carries her out to the couch. 

“Put me down,” she groans. “I’m not a child.”

“I never said you were. Is it so bad to let someone take care of you?” He sets her down gently, fluffing the pillows and not looking at her. 

“Yes,” she mutters, fighting to keep her eyelids open. 

“Okay. I guess I’ll face your wrath later, when you can walk again.” She hears the smile in his voice. 

“You should be scared, Mouth,” she whispers. On principle. People can’t just think they can pick her up anytime they want because she’s tiny. Even if she did kinda like it when Logan did it. 

Logan finds the DVD, turns it on, and makes himself comfortable on the love seat adjacent to her. She falls asleep before the strains of Cyndi Lauper’s  _ Good Enough _ finishes playing. 

* * *

When she wakes up, Veronica feels almost human again. Shifting on the couch, she catches Logan’s eye, his gaze locked on her. 

“Hey. How ya feeling?” His voice is soft and warm. 

Gingerly, she sits up, waiting for the room to spin and her head to explode with pain. But it’s actually okay. 

“Doing better, I think.”

“Don’t push it too fast. Here, let me.” Hopping up, Logan heads the short distance to the kitchen and returns with a large glass of water. “Drink this whole thing, if you can.”

Slowly, Veronica complies. The cool water soothes her dry throat, and, while it’s still sore, she thinks she might survive. 

“Wow. Thanks,” she rasps. “The cough syrup worked wonders. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t fall in,” Logan snarks, and she can’t help but smile. ”I’m done taking care of your ass.”

Her sore muscles definitely need the activity, and she’s not going to set any land speed records, but she successfully makes it to the bathroom and back to the couch, only a little winded. As she sinks into the cushions, the doorbell rings, but Logan hurries to answer it—awfully comfortable in her apartment—and returns with a pizza. 

“Sorry, they didn’t have soup.” He shrugs, setting it down on the coffee table and handing her a plate. “But spicy sausage and jalapeños might help, too.”

Stomach growling at the delicious aroma, Veronica can’t remember the last time she ate. She hopes she only missed one day of class. The fever definitely caused some mental holes. 

Around a mouthful of crust and cheese, she blurts, “What are you doing here?”

After chewing and swallowing, Logan holds up his piece of pizza in demonstration. “Eating dinner.”

“No, I mean, Lilly’s not here. At least I don’t think she is. You probably missed all your classes—at least you could have gone to Psych to take notes for us,” Veronica grumbles, staring down at her plate. 

“Veronica…” Logan says her name slowly, as if something doesn’t compute. “I did go to Psych. You weren’t there—that’s why I came to check on you.”

“Wait, no. That can’t be right.” Veronica takes a bite, chews, and tries to make sense of the information. “You were here in the morning because of Lilly, because of... you know.”

She can’t bring herself to say, _ “Because you’re sleeping with my roommate,”  _ and feels her cheeks heat up. 

But Logan shakes his head. “No, Lilly and I—I’m not—we’re not like that anymore. I thought I was okay with it, but I found out she was sleeping with someone else at the same time, and I guess I like being exclusive. I’m old fashioned like that.” 

“Oh.” Veronica digests this information. “But you were in my apartment.”

“You’re not going to like this part.” Logan grimaces and sets his pizza down, face turning serious. “I was worried about you, okay? You never miss class, and I don’t have your number to text you so I came over.”

“Okay.” Veronica’s not sure what the problem is. 

“You didn’t answer when I knocked. I thought I’d just check and see if your stuff was here. Or ask Lilly. So I looked under the mat and all around, before I found a spare key in the planter.”

“Lilly.” Slapping her forehead, she groans. “I’ve told her so many times not to do that. Anyone could get in. Case in point.”

Grumbling, she gestures at Logan. 

“I’m really sorry, Veronica. I shouldn’t have done it, but…” His eyes are anguished, and she believes him. She’d never admit it, but having him take care of her, while humiliating, was also kind of sweet. 

“It’s okay.” She sighs. “I’d move the damn planter, but then Lilly would just pound on the door at three in the morning, drunk, when she forgets her keys.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Logan smiles at her over his pizza and, god, he’s cute. Butterflies swarm her belly. 

“At least if you’re going to be a crazy stalker who breaks into my apartment, you brought cold medicine and pizza.” 

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” He shakes his head, laughing. “Can we focus on how I was just trying to make sure you were alright?”

“Remind me to give you my number to avoid B&E charges on your rap. And it’s a nice gesture, but I can take care of myself, Mouth.”

“You’re really going to call me that?” 

“Maybe we can make a deal—you never speak of this again, and I can forget about that nickname?” 

Veronica holds out her hand for him to shake. Logan’s shifts close, his eyes locking on hers as they touch. A tingle zips along her spine, and the hair stands up on her arms, giving her goosebumps. 

Is it just her or does he linger, his fingers caressing hers longer than necessary? 

He clears his throat. “Feel free to kick me out when you are tired or whatever, but I don’t have any plans tonight. We could watch another movie?”

Veronica moans. “I can’t watch any more TV. But don’t go—I’m bored and sick and nothing sounds good. Entertain me.”

“Do you have any cards?”

“Oooh, I just realized, you’d make a fourth for euchre nights with Mac and Wallace. But yes, there should be a deck on my dresser.”

Hopping up, Logan retrieves the cards, then returns, sitting on the couch next to her instead of the love seat. 

“Poker?”

“No chips.”

“Strip?” 

“Nice try, buddy.” Veronica rolls her eyes. “But I’d have you in your underwear in no time.” 

“You’d like that, eh, Mars? I won the Pi Sig poker tournament last year, though, so maybe you should just show me your bra now.”

She snorts. “Beating drunk frat boys is supposed to impress me?”

“Let’s play and see who’s impressed.” Logan leers at her and god, the way he raises his eyebrows shouldn’t send a tendril of lust coiling in her belly. And yet. Here she is, practically panting over this wholly inappropriate guy. 

“Maybe some other time,” she deflects. “For now, do you know how to play Spit?”

“Yeah, do you have another deck?” Standing, he grabs it. When he sits on the couch this time, he faces her, their knees touching. 

“So, what does the winner get?” Logan asks, shuffling his deck. 

Veronica’s mouth goes dry. Thoughts of strip poker short circuit her brain and now she can’t get the image out of her mind. 

“Uh, loser buys breakfast before class next week?”

“It’s a deal.”

Pretending to spit on it, he holds his palm out again, and, for the second time that night, Veronica doesn’t want to let go. 

* * *

Two days later, Veronica isn’t exactly top shelf, but she manages to drag herself out of bed for her early Abnormal Psych class. As she locks her apartment door behind her, Logan ambles around the corner of the apartment hallway, holding coffees and a white pastry bag. 

“So.” His eyes rake up and down her body, and she wishes for a split second she was wearing something cute instead of an oversized hoodie and yoga pants. “You’re alive. That’s good. We have a test coming up, and I’m not taking notes for you forever.”

Veronica groans. After putting the apple fritters—her request—in her backpack to munch on during class, they head along the hallway and down the stairs, taking a sip of the coffee he hands her. “Shit. Is that on Monday?”

“Yep.”

“I guess I’m studying all weekend.”

“I’ll join you.”

She’s about to comment, when she realizes Logan’s not paying attention. His eyes dart around, and he seems twitchy, scratching the back of his neck and hiding his hands in his sleeves as they walk to class. 

“Okay, but only if you let me call strippers.”

Nope, nothing. No response. He’s definitely not listening. Crumpling his empty coffee cup, he tosses it in a trash can and trudges on. 

“Logan.” Stopping in the middle of the path, she tugs on his arm. “What’s bothering you.”

With a glance out of the corner of his eye, he shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

“The tabloids. Article about my dad came out yesterday so—”

As if on cue, he’s interrupted by a wolf whistle and a yelled comment from a pedestrian. 

“Aaron Echolls is a perv!” Veronica can’t see who said it, but it doesn’t matter. The damage is done. 

Narrowing his eyes, Logan’s hands fist around his sleeves, and a muscle jumps in his jaw. 

“Don’t,” she whispers, stepping closer to him. She’s definitely in his personal space bubble, and if he tilted his head down, they’d practically be kissing. His burning gaze locks on hers, and she continues. “Wanna know what I learned in high school?” 

He gives an infinitesimal nod, and Veronica lowers her voice even further so he’ll have to focus to hear her. 

“People only care if you do. If there’s nothing to see here, they will stop watching.” Unexpectedly, she throws her head back and laughs. “Laugh with me. Like I just said the funniest thing ever.”

Squeezing his hands, she tries to jolt him out of it until he laughs, too. While he’s still smiling, she tugs him in her wake, speaking under her breath. 

“See? No one is paying attention anymore. Just put it on like armor, pretend you don’t care.”

Logan turns his head left and right, surveying the students walking to class, and his shoulders lose some of their tension when he realizes she’s right. 

“It’s a role,” he murmurs. “I’ve been doing it my whole life, I just got out of practice at Hearst. Let my guard down and thought the Hollywood stuff was behind me.”

“I knew you could act like a jackass if you put your mind to it.”

Winking at her, Logan tightens his grip on her fingers, and that’s when it dawns on Veronica—they are holding hands. Before she can decipher how to respond, he lets go and opens the door to the Humanities building with a flourish, ushering her inside. 

It’s no big deal. They are just friends, and it was a special circumstance. Doesn’t mean anything. She wishes the fluttering in her belly would listen. 

* * *

“We’ve been at it for hours.” Veronica leans back and stretches, trying to roll the kinks out of her shoulders. “I still want to go over the last section one more time, but I need a little break.”

Standing, Logan extends a hand to pull her off the couch. She doesn’t think about how warm his fingers are, about how well her hand fits in his, about the tingles that zip along her skin at the contact. 

Before she has a chance to finish not thinking about these things, Logan makes himself at home in the kitchen and starts rummaging through the cupboards, emerging with barbecue potato chips, a bag of marshmallows, and sour gummy worms. Perhaps not an ideal flavor combination, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Sitting at the table, he opens the bags and tosses a handful of chips into his mouth. 

“Drink?” Veronica offers, opening the refrigerator. “Coke, Sprite, beer, or OJ.”

“I’ll take a beer, thanks.” Wiping his hand on his maroon Henley, she hands him a can, and he stares as their fingers touch. “Okay, I’ve got a study break game to play.”

“A game?” Veronica opens her Keystone Light and takes a sip. “I don’t know if my brain can handle that.”

“It’s a lightning round. I give you two choices, you pick your favorite. It’s easy.”

Shrugging, she nods and grabs a marshmallow. “Okay.”

“Coke or Pepsi?”

Raising an eyebrow, she jerks her head in the direction of the fridge. “You heard the choices, right? Coke, obviously.”

“That could have been Lilly’s,” Logan points out. “But you’re correct. One point.”

“Wait a minute, there's points? I thought it was preferences. I didn’t—”

“The game’s made up and the points don’t matter, Mars.” Logan waves away her concerns. 

“The points always matter,” she mutters, shoving a gummy worm in her mouth. 

“Dogs or cats?”

“Dogs.”

“Good. Snickers or Reese’s?”

“Cups or Pieces?”

“Cups.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’d pick Snickers either way.”

“Incorrect. And why ask if it doesn’t matter?”

Veronica ignores that. “Next question.”

“Pizza topping: sausage or pepperoni?”

“Both? Is that an option?”

Logan holds up a finger, pausing as if he’s listening to a voice only he can hear. “Judges rule...yes, that’s acceptable. Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“Too many variables; depends on what you are in the mood for and how much time you have.”

“Okay, that’s true,” Logan concedes, then his eyes light with a wicked gleam. “Missionary or cowgirl?”

Veronica’s cheeks warm, and she stammers. “Um, I’m gonna have to plead the fifth.”

Logan leans forward, gaze locked on her. “Wait, what are you saying?”

“Don’t make me spell it out, Echolls.” Veronica refuses to be embarrassed about her choices. Tilting her chin up, she meets his intense stare. “I don’t know.”

“You mean, you haven’t—”

“Nope. I haven’t. The guy I dated in high school, Piz, was nice enough, but I knew I didn’t love him. When he moved to Oregon, I was honestly a little relieved.”

“And in college?” 

“We’re all allowed to be old fashioned about something, right? You like monogamy. Well, I want to be in love with the first guy I have sex with. And I don’t take crap from anyone about it, so you can shut the hell up.”

“Whoa, no judgment here.” Logan holds up his hands, eyes wide. “I think that’s great. I hope you find someone worthy. And really good at it.”

He bobs his eyebrows at her, and it feels like an invitation. The air crackles between them, and she can’t look away. 

“What are you crazy kids up to?” 

Lilly saunters into the kitchen, and Veronica releases a breath. The moment dissipates. Baring her teeth in a smile, Lilly trails a finger down Logan’s arm. He grabs her hand and stops it in its path, but she continues to grin. 

“Studying for our Psych test, Lils. What about you?”

“Mmm, I think I’m going to go visit my new friend Casey.”

Veronica waits for Logan to stiffen, to get uncomfortable at the mention of Lilly’s latest boy toy, but he doesn’t. He merely raises an eyebrow. 

“Gant?” At her nod, he continues. “He’s a fun guy. A good fit for you, Lilly.”

Is that all? Is he really not bothered, thinking of her with someone else? He’s over her so quickly? This is why Veronica can’t bring herself to have a fling like Lilly—she can’t fathom not getting attached. But Logan must really not care about the girls he sleeps with, monogamous or not. 

“Veronica? Wanna finish studying that last section?” He stands, holding out his hand to her again, and Lilly’s eyebrows hit her hairline. Veronica grabs the snacks to put away, ignoring his outstretched fingers. 

“Yeah, and then I’ll let you get back to your busy schedule. See you later, Lilly.”

Forehead creased, Logan follows her into the living room as Lilly heads out the front door. “I’m not busy; I don’t have anything else to do tonight.”

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” Veronica’s voice conveys all the frostiness she suddenly feels towards him. 

Huffing, she sifts through the pile of papers on the couch beside her, crumpling them in her fists. The words blur before her eyes. Why is she so mad?

Logan crouches in front of her, and she can’t even look at him. 

“Veronica, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s finish this so you can get back to your usual frat boy agenda.”

Standing, he takes a step away from her like she slapped him. 

“I’m gonna go. You can keep my notes for the last section; I took them for you anyway. I’ll see you around.”

Logan’s voice is laced with hurt, and part of her wants to stop him. But she doesn’t, and the door slams, with finality, behind him. 

* * *

“Hey, girlie, do you have a second?”

Lilly pops her head in Veronica’s bedroom doorway, startling her out of her funk. 

“Hey, Roomie.” Moving from her desk, Veronica grabs a blanket and wraps it around herself like a shawl, settling on her bed. Patting the space next to her, she invites Lilly to sit, and she does, crossing her legs underneath her. “I didn’t even hear you come in. I thought you might stay at Casey’s tonight. What’s up?”

“Do you know why I like Casey?” Lilly fixes her green eyes on Veronica and stares, gaze intense. 

“Uh, if it’s something gross, I don’t want to know.”

“Nope. Well, I mean, he is good in bed, but that’s not the appeal. He doesn’t want me to stay the night, Veronica. I’m sure he’d let me if I asked, but he’s just as happy to have me leave. He understands what I want.”

“Okay.” Veronica draws out the two syllables, definitely not on the same page as Lilly. 

“Do you know why I stopped seeing Logan?”

Playing with a loose thread on her blanket, she doesn’t look at her best friend.

“Because I realized he’d make a really good boyfriend—you helped me see it—and I don’t want that.”

“Ha.” Veronica snorts. “That’s where you’re wrong. He clearly likes sleeping around, doesn’t give a damn about it.”

“Because he wasn’t upset about Casey, earlier?” Lilly reaches out and squeezes Veronica's hand so she can’t ignore her. “Have you thought that maybe he doesn’t care about  _ me _ ? I’m pretty sure that if he was with the right girl, he could care a lot.”

Veronica doesn’t know what to say to that, and Lilly continues. “In the kitchen, it kinda seemed like maybe there was a spark between you two.”

“I don’t know, Lils. Like you said before, he’s totally unsuitable—”

“For me,” Lilly interrupts. “He’s not right for me because he wants to be monogamous and actually watch Netflix and chill sometimes, instead of... you know.”

Veronica giggles, and it releases some of the tension lacing her shoulders. 

“I think he likes you,” Lilly adds. “And he’s kind of a nerd. He likes Harry Potter, he goes to class on time, and he studies, like, a lot.” 

“He stayed with me when I was sick,” Veronica offers, letting herself consider the possibilities. 

“Obviously he’s very brave, then, too, because you are the scariest sick person I’ve ever seen.”

Veronica shoves her shoulder, and Lilly gently pushes back. 

“Okay, so, let’s say hypothetically there might be something between us. I’m pretty sure I screwed it up. And Lilly—none of that even matters, because you’re my best friend.” 

“I don’t have feelings for him, and it doesn’t bother me. I promise not to make it weird. And when you think about it,” Lilly smiles and squeezes her knee, “not everyone is waiting for true love or Luke Perry, like you. There’s bound to be some baggage, no matter who you date.”

“This is more than the average amount, though.” Veronica gestures between the two of them. 

“It’s only awkward if you let it be, Veronica.” Patting her arm, Lilly hops off her bed. “If you can’t have Luke Perry, Logan makes a good second choice. You’d be in very good hands, if you know what I mean.”

Lilly smirks, and Veronica flops onto her back, staring at the ceiling. “What happened to not making it weird?”

“That was my only comment, I’m done, I promise.”

“Well, it’s not important because I messed it up. And I don’t even know if he feels that way. He’s flirty, yeah, but some guys are just like that.”

Veronica rolls on her side, head propped under her hand, and Lilly perches on the edge of the mattress. 

“Those things are easy enough to rectify. But first, think about it—how you feel about him, how you feel about his history. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

“Talking about my feelings? Lilly, we’re not even drunk.”

Throwing her head back, Lilly laughs out loud. “I have faith in you, Veronica Mars.”

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Veronica juggles the hot coffees and pastry bag she’s holding, and knocks on the door to Logan’s apartment. 

After what seems like an interminable wait, he opens the door. Running a hand through his messy hair, his forehead wrinkles, and he stares at her. 

The ball is definitely in her court. 

Veronica pastes a smile on her face and holds up her bounty. 

“Someone told me breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And I thought it might help, since we have a test this morning.”

Opening the door wider, he motions her in, and she shoves the coffee at him. 

Taking a sip, he murmurs, “Thanks.”

They stare at each other in silence for a beat until Logan points at the bag. “What did you bring?”

“Oh!” Veronica moves into his upscale apartment, setting the bag on his kitchen table. “Bagels.”

“Not as healthy as the Raisin Bran I bought you, but okay, better than donuts,” Logan teases, a grin finally breaking out over his features. He sits, and Veronica relaxes a tiny bit. 

As she pulls out a chair to sit across from him, a willowy brunette saunters through the living room, pausing to blow him a kiss. 

“Bye, Logan. Good luck on your test today.”

“Bye, Gia. See you later.”

All the blood rushes from Veronica’s face, leaving her cold. 

“What? Another girl?” Slamming the chair back into the table, she runs to the door, vision blurred. 

_ Stupid Veronica. He was obviously never interested in you.  _

“Veronica, wait!” Blocking her path, Logan stands in front of the door. She wants to punch her way out, kicking and screaming, but he holds up his hands in surrender, and she stops, chest heaving. “That’s Gia. My roommate’s girlfriend.”

_ Oh _ . 

“Roommate?” she echoes, racing heart starting to slow. 

“Yeah. Luke.” He jerks his head towards the bedrooms. “He doesn’t have class until later or I’d introduce you.”

“Um.” Veronica has never felt like a bigger idiot in her entire life. “I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned him.”

“He’s busy a lot. On the baseball team, and he and Gia are really serious. They hang out twenty-four seven.” Logan rolls his eyes. “She’s sweet. Drove me crazy at first, but it’s fine. You wanna explain why you freaked out?”

Gulping, Veronica shakes her head.

“Sorry, I—” She breaks off, too embarrassed to continue. “Let’s go ace that Abnormal Psych test.”

Logan stares at her intently, like he wants to say something. But he merely raises an eyebrow and grabs his bookbag, slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

“Whew!” After exiting the lecture hall, Logan gives her a high five, and then grabs her palm, squeezing her fingers. He doesn’t let go, and Veronica doesn’t want him to. “We should celebrate, Mars. Come to a party with me tonight?”

“Tonight? It’s a Monday.”

“It’s at the Pi Sig house.” Logan shrugs. “They need no excuse.”

Is he...asking her out on a date? Or is it just a casual thing, friends celebrating? 

“I’ll pick you up around seven?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and she nods. 

“Sure. Sounds like fun.”

* * *

Logan puts his hand on the small of her back, as they make their way through the frat party crowd. She can feel the heat of his palm through her thin, flowy low-cut black tank, and Veronica has to admit—she likes it.

“There’s a pool table in the basement.” He speaks into her ear over the music, and his proximity sends a shiver through her. “Wanna play?” 

Nodding, she lets Logan lead the way. He laces his fingers through hers so she doesn’t get lost in the crush of people, probably. Navigating the stairs in her strappy black heels is tricky, but they are her favorite pair and so cute—she couldn’t resist wearing them.

She regrets her choice, though, as a giant frat boy bumps into her at the landing and sends her flying straight at Logan. His arms go around her, strong and warm, and his gaze is intense as he looks down at her.

“Are you okay?”

Veronica tries to catch her breath and not think about how close his lips are to hers.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.”

But when she tears herself away from him, her left ankle buckles underneath her and she wobbles, before Logan grabs her again. Stupid shoes.

“Did you twist your ankle?”

Bending down, she massages her foot. “It feels a little weird, but it’s probably fine. I just stepped wrong.”

“Let me check, okay?”

Leading her over to a metal folding chair, she sits and he kneels, slipping off her shoe. His hands are gentle on her skin, and having him between her legs like that sends desire rushing through her. She’s a virgin, not a nun. Hopefully the strings of Christmas lights illuminating the space keep it dark enough in the basement that he can’t see her flush at the thought.

“Yep.” He rubs her ankle one last time before sliding her foot back into her heel. “You’re as good as new.”

_ Probably better _ , she thinks but doesn’t say.

“So let’s play.” Gesturing at the table, Veronica lets him help her up. The basement is less crowded than the rest of the house, and the thumping music is muffled. Dim and quieter, It feels more intimate than the raucous party upstairs. 

Logan grabs two cues from a nearby cabinet and hands her one, then racks the balls. 

“Wanna break?”

“We haven’t discussed what the winner gets yet.”

Logan rolls his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you are beyond competitive, Mars?”

She shrugs and wiggles her ass a little as she lines up her shot. “Only the people who lose to me. What are we playing for?”

Bending over the pool table, she glances at Logan. His eyes are glued to her backside. She really hopes this is a date. 

He bobs his brows at her and opens his mouth, probably to suggest something dirty. 

“And if you say, ‘strip pool,’ I’m walking home,” Veronica interrupts before he can speak. 

Laughing, Logan takes a step closer to her, and she straightens. “I was going to suggest dinner. But just for that—how about the winner gets a kiss?”

Veronica’s brain stutters to a halt. She wishes she had a quip, but all she can think about is his lips. 

On the upside, this is definitely a date. 

“So––wait a minute.” Clearing her throat, she taps her chin in mock thought and collects her bearings. “If you win, I kiss you. And if I win, you kiss me? I’m not sure you really understand how incentives work, because—”

She stops speaking as Logan drops his pool cue and cups her cheek. The teasing smirk slides off his face, replaced by a burning light in his eyes. 

“You’re right. I don’t want you to kiss me because you lost a game. I want you to kiss me because you  _ want _ to kiss me. And Veronica,” Logan moves closer, every inch of his lean body pressed against hers, “I think you want to kiss me.”

“What makes you say that?” But even she can hear how breathy her voice is, not to mention the way she pushes up on her tiptoes to try to close the remaining distance between them. 

“Just a hunch I have.” 

Logan brushes his lips against hers, and fireworks go off in her belly, radiating through her body. This is nothing like kissing Piz. That was nice. Pleasant. This—this is incredible. Grabbing fistfulls of his charcoal Henley, she hauls him closer. She wants him inside her veins. 

He slides his tongue in her mouth, and Veronica can’t help the little moan that escapes her. Running her hands through his hair, she imagines climbing him and wrapping her legs around him. Pictures him laying her out on top of the pool table and stripping off her clothes, then licking every inch of her. She wants— 

“Woohoo! Get some, Veronica Mars!”

Lilly’s delighted laughter fills the room, as Veronica slowly peels herself off Logan. He looks as regretful as she feels, but she links her fingers firmly in his and clears her throat. 

“Well, I’m trying, Lilly. If you’d stop interrupting…”

“Might I suggest you get a room?” Lilly waggles her eyebrows as her date, Casey, wraps himself around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath, Veronica glances at Logan. His eyes widen as she considers it. 

“What do you say? Wanna go someplace a little more private?”

“Hell, yes,” he murmurs in her ear. “But—”

“Just to talk. And make out. Or whatever,” she whispers. 

“Does this mean you’re forfeiting the game of pool?”

Veronica whips around and shoots him a wicked grin. “Good point. Should we stay and finish it?” 

“Nope. I concede. I’ll buy you dinner, breakfast, lunch, everything, if we leave right now.” He puts their clasped hands under his chin, making puppy dog eyes. “I’ll beg. On my knees.”

The image of Logan on his knees before sends her libido into overdrive, and her breath catches in her throat. And the jackass has the audacity to laugh at her. 

“Steady there, Mars. I take it, that’s a yes?”

Veronica opens her mouth to retort, but he kisses her, lightening fast, before she can. She wants to deepen the kiss, wants more, wants everything, but Lilly gives another catcall. 

“Let’s get out of here,” she mumbles against Logan’s mouth before turning to Lilly. “Are you going to be occupied for a while?”

Lilly gives Casey a coy look. “You betcha. And Veronica—don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Rolling her eyes as Lilly laughs, Veronica blows her a kiss and tugs Logan after her. 

* * *

By the time Veronica unlocks her apartment door, butterflies are taking flight in her belly again. They’d shared a few more kisses on the cab ride home, but now she feels awkward and inexperienced. What’s she doing, bringing a guy like Logan back to her place? There’s no way she’s ready for this. 

Maybe Logan can sense it, though, in the tense line of her shoulders or her rigid spine, because he puts his hand on her lower back again and whispers in her ear. 

“Hey. There’s no pressure. You know that, right?”

Nodding, some of her anxiety slips away. “Wanna watch a movie for a little bit?”

“That sounds great. That’s one of my favorite things about you, Veronica.”

She raises her eyebrows in question as they move into the living room, locating the TV remote. Logan sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him. Getting comfortable, Veronica snuggles into his side, and he wraps his arm around her. 

“I mean, I like that we can just hang out, no pressure. You’re so hot I can barely think straight, but I like talking to you, too, and watching movies and playing games. I want to be around you all the time,” he clears his throat, “like, as your boyfriend.”

Leaning in, she places a soft kiss on his lips. “I have it on good authority that you, despite all appearances, are the boyfriend type. However, I do have some rules.”

Veronica holds up her index finger, and Logan pretends to bite it before tickling her on the couch. Breathless, she rolls on top of him and kisses him senseless.

“Ahem.” Coming up for air, she resumes her list. “As I was saying. Rule Number One. Monogamy.”

“Agreed.” Logan’s lips find a sensitive spot on her neck, and she could get used to that.

“Number Two. No comments about how you used to sleep with Lilly. I don’t want it to be weird.”

“And you need to promise to not dwell on it, either. I like Lilly, she’s a cool girl. But you—you’re the total package.”

Cheeks warm from the compliment, she continues. “Rule Number Three. Um, it’s about sex.”

Sitting up and studying her lap, Veronica’s not sure how to address this one, but Logan intervenes.

“I like that it’s a big deal to you. Waiting until you know you love the guy—that’s special. And I’m totally on board with your choices. I don’t want you to worry about me pressuring you or anything.”

“You’re not going to feel like you’re missing out?” Glancing up at him through her lashes, she bites her lip. 

“Nope. And uh, Veronica. There are lots of other fun things we can do that aren’t sex if you’re interested.” Logan’s grin sends tendrils of warmth curling in her belly, and she scoots closer to him.

“Fun things?” She bites her lip, pretending to be coy. “Tell me more.”

“Or I could...show you?” His fingers skim along the hem of her tank top, a hint of a caress, and her pulse throbs.

Wrapping her arms around Logan’s neck, she brings her mouth close to his. “I have a feeling I will enjoy this demonstration.”

“You were right when you were sick, you know.”

Pulling back at this non sequitur, Veronica wrinkles her forehead in confusion, and Logan gives her a wicked smile.

“They do call me Mouth. But not just ‘cause of the things I say.”

Bobbing his brows, he proceeds to demonstrate, and yeah. She’s not disappointed. He lives up to his name. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta, ayyohh, who helped take my mess of a first draft and turn it into something i was proud to post. In honor of Galentine's Day, you're the best, girl, and I'm so thankful for you!


End file.
